


Special Delivery

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Yang is gay and dumb, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Yang runs into the new delivery person and has a mild crisis.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 41
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on a tiktok that was shared in a discord server in which a woman has a pretty high ranking gay panic about the new delivery woman.

“Hey! Why don’t you watch where you-“

Yang freezes from where she had fallen to the floor, her words dying in her throat as she looks up at the delivery person that is decidedly  _ not  _ a crotchety old woman with a tendency to smack people with her cane. The delivery person is  _ decidedly _ new and unfortunately, or fortunely depending on your point of view, devastatingly hot. Her long, black hair is tied into a ponytail, short curls framing her face and drawing Yang’s attention to the vibrantly gold eyes staring at her with no small amount of amusement as she flounders, desperately searching for words as a pair of black cat ears flicker curiously atop of her head. She has a package held securely under one arm, with her free hand resting upon her hip as she shifts her weight to one foot; cocking her hip as she begins to smirk down at Yang.

“Watch where I’m… what, exactly?” She says and Yang feels whatever functional braincell she had left die at the smooth voice that leaves the woman’s throat. Her eyes travel down the woman’s body and she feels her throat run dry. The woman was wearing the standard, olive green uniform that delivery folks tend to wear… but the short sleeves somehow frame her arms perfectly, the front two buttons undone to reveal a slender collar bone and the shirt tucks into unfairly formfitting pants. The black and gold belt hugs her waist tightly and the black boots have just the right amount of heel, in Yang’s humble opinion. “Oh, wait. Is this the part where you try to tell me that you just fell for me?” The woman drawls, a mischievous glimmer entering her eyes that Yang  _ wishes  _ she found annoying instead of attractive. 

“I’m just- I didn’t-“ Yang stammers as the woman chuckles softly and walks around her towards the elevator with a barely there smirk. 

“Try not to fall for any other delivery workers. I’d hate to have some competition.”

As the woman enters the elevator and waves in a manner that is  _ far  _ too adorable for Yang’s own good, Yang collapses against the floor as a booted foot begins to impatiently nudge at her leg. 

“Yang, you useless lesbian.” Ruby mutters, hefting Yang to her feet and guiding her to their apartment. “Just get inside so I can gay shame you.”

* * *

“So… Yang literally bumped into the new delivery driver and is in the midst of a gay crisis.”

“THERE’S A NEW-“ Yang yelps as footsteps approach their door, falling to her feet and hiding out of sight of the peep hole as Ruby follows her, filming her with her scroll and a weary sigh. “She’s really hot.”

“I gathered.”

“She’s package delivery! She does package deli-“ Yang stumbles over her words, whispering as she sits up to stare wide eyed at her sister, who merely stares back with an unimpressed glare. 

“I would hope so-“

“WHO’S NOT- WHY ARE- WHERE- WHY ARE THE HOT PEOPLE DO DELIEVER?” Yang whines loudly before pausing and scrunching up her face as she stares at her hands blankly.

“Oh my go-  _ why are the hot people do deliver?!”  _ Ruby echoes, giggling and snorting as Yang begins to feel her cheeks burn. “Wow. You’re a mess!” Ruby snickers, snorting again as Yang tries to stand and fails, landing on her ass with an embarrassed yelp. “Look, she’s definitely sapphic, if that makes you feel any better. She was totally flirting with you… despite thefact that you looked like a train wreck.”

“You think so- AHH!” Yang cuts off her question with a frightened screech, jumping in shock as a wet, black nose pokes into her field of vision. She blinks and laughs softly at herself as she looks down at none other than Zwei, a black and white corgi. Giggling in embarrassment, she picks him up and falls onto her side, groaning into the top of his head as he happily snuggles up to her. “I’m a gay fucking disaster.”

“Yep and now, the whole world will know too.”

Yang lets out another groan. 

_ Why did the delivery woman have to be so hot? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake discovers a rather amusing video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... they really never stay as one shots, do they? At this point, I might as well call my one shots pilot episodes.

“Blake! Check this out!”

Blake grunts irritably when, as she’s lying peacefully on her bed in her sports bra and sweatpants and  _ trying  _ to relax after a long day of delivering packages, her childhood best friend jumps onto her bed and grins at her as she hands Blake her scroll. “And what, exactly, am I checking out, Ilia?”

“Just watch. It’s both hilarious and a fucking mood and a half.”

_ “So… Yang literally bumped into the new delivery driver and is in the midst of a gay crisis.” _

Blake inhales sharply, nearly choking on her own breath as she watches the camera pan to a young blonde woman with pretty lilac eyes; the exact same woman that had bumped into Blake earlier that day and turned into a stumbling mess as Blake took silent delight in teasing and flustering her. Her eyes trail over the woman’s body, silently admiring the definition in her arms and the sharp line of her jaw before snorting at the sight of the woman yelping and dropping to the ground. A long suffering sigh escapes the camera woman and Blake can practically  _ feel  _ the disdain through the screen.

_ “She’s really hot.” _

Blake feels her skin burn at the unexpected compliment. She covers her mouth with one hand, trying to subtly stop herself from grinning foolishly at the thought that the hot woman that literally fell for her also thought that _Blake_ _herself_ was hot.

_ “WHO’S NOT- WHY ARE- WHERE- WHY ARE THE HOT PEOPLE DO DELIVER?”  _

Blake lets out a most unladylike snort, wheezing as her body is wracked by helpless laughter as the woman on screen stares in confused silence, as though just now processing her rather silly phrasing. She can feel Ilia collapsing against her arm and she shakes her head with a final giggle. “Oh my God, Ilia. Where did you even find this?”

“This girl on TicTak. Her name’s RedLikeRoses and most of her videos are of her making fun of her friends and sister. She’s two years younger than us, I think.” Ilia chuckles, sitting up and shrugging at Blake. “Yang, the girl having a gay panic, gets her gay ass called out a lot. The last video was about her walking into a pole before a six foot tall woman smiled sweetly at her.”

“She… sounds like quite the character.” Blake says softly, attempting to appear calm and unaffected, though she was, in fact, neither. “Does she make videos too or…?”

“Oh honey. Does she ever.” Ilia says with a wicked grin, her scales turning a flustered pink that immediately has Blake’s ears flicking forward in intrigue. “She makes these workout videos and uh… let's just say that her comments are thirsty as fuck.”

“Hm…”

“You want to know her username, don’t you?”

“No!”

“It’s LilSunDragon and  _ you’re gonna die-“  _ Ilia cute herself off, her eyes going wide as she slowly turns to Blake with a sly grin in place and Blake mentally groans. “Hey… didn’t you say that a really pretty girl ran into you today when you were delivering packages? And she got so adorably flustered when you teased her?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Blake says stubbornly, standing up and stretching nonchalantly as she leaves her room. “Do you want some tea? I want some tea. Tea sounds really good right now.”

“Oh, no. No, you’re not running away from this conversation and hiding behind a teacup! Get back here and tell me about her!”

“No!”

“Blake! It’s the best friend code to-“

“Fuck you and fuck your made up code!”

Blake growls when Ilia runs up behind her and hugs her from behind, swaying side to side as she laughs into Blake’s back. “Tell meeeeee! Is she as hot in person as she is on camera?”

“Ilia!” Blake chides, looking over her shoulder to glare at her best friend’s smug grin before sighing and going limp, smirking when Ilia yells in shock and grunts as she tries to hold Blake’s body weight up. “But yes. Yes, she is.”

* * *

Blake sighs heavily before adjusting the parcel under her arm and knocking on the door in front of her. Her black cat ears flicker curiously at the sound of a woman cursing and the sound of  _ something  _ hitting is heard from within the apartment. The door opens and Blake slowly blinks at the sight of the blonde woman, Yang, staring at her with wide, lilac eyes as she rubs her shoulder.

“Um… hi?” Yang squeaks before clearing her throat and smiling at Blake. “I mean… hey. It’s you again. Come to make me fall for you a second-“ Yang’s sentence is cut off when she  _ attempts  _ to lean against the door frame and completely misses it, striking her shoulder against it with a startled yelp. 

“No. I have a delivery for… Ruby Rose?” Blake says with forced calmness, a small smile crossing her face when Yang tilts her head curiously. “She… does live here, yes?”

“Yep! That’s my sister. I can take that.”

Blake nods, handing the parcel over to Yang and actively trying not to shiver as Yang’s hands brush her own. Her finger tips are warm and calloused, though Blake can’t help but wonder just how soft and gentle they are as they graze her own. She swallows thickly when Yang grins at her and, before she can think better of it, chuckles. “So… I have a question for you; why are the hot people do deliver?”

“Oh God… you heard me?!” Yang says, her voice cracking into a higher pitch as her cheeks turn several shades redder and her grin falters into a nervous smile. She begins to shift her weight from foot to the next, her hands gripping the parcel tightly. The action makes her arms flex and Blake finds herself distracted for a moment before meeting Yang’s eyes again and biting back a giggle at her flustered state.

“No.” Blake says slowly, arching a smug brow when Yang narrows her eyes suspiciously. “But I saw your sister’s gay shaming video of you, uh… how do I put this… having the mother of all gay panics?”

“Oh grapes.” Yang mutters and shifts the parcel to hold it under one arm while her free hand punches the bridge of her nose. She exhales slowly before looking at Blake, her cheeks still very flushed as Blake smirks at her. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just… adorable that you censor yourself like that.” Blake teases, her heart skipping a beat as Yang stutters. “I mean… not even “Oh heck” or “Oh crap”...  _ you _ go for grapes.”

“Okay. Thank you, miss…?” Yang drawls sarcastically, her cheeks growing ever redder.

“Sorry.” Blake says with a shrug as she backs away, smiling as coyly as she’s physically capable of. “Getting my name is more of a… seventh delivery sort of deal.”

“ _ Seriously?” _

“Well, yeah. What kind of delivery driver do you think I am?” Blake says with a quick grin before she walks away, throwing a final wave over her shoulder and heading back to her van. “Have a pleasant day, Yang… though you may want to ice that shoulder.”

“Let me guess… because I fell hard when I fell for you?”

“Nope.” Blake says through a barely constrained laugh, glancing over her shoulder and winking playfully at Yang. “Because I assume that the fall from heaven is a painful one.”

By the time she makes it to her van, Blake’s mind is repeating the conversation over and over, leaving her to headbutt her steering wheel with a miserable groan. She  _ winked  _ at Yang. She even pulled out the classic and overused “heaven” bit. She had frozen when Yang had only just barely touched her hand. She hadn’t even given Yang her name and instead gave her some sort of a challenge with her whole “seven deliveries” line. 

“Why am I like this?” Blake mutters, letting her head to stare blankly out of her window. “For once, can I just flirt successfully with somebody without second guessing myself?”

She sighs and sits up to put on her seat belt, shaking herself out of it to complete her deliveries for the day. No doubt, Ilia is going to want to hear all about today’s interaction with Yang and Blake’s not sure if she wants to deal with Ilia’s teasing just yet.

Who knows if Yang’s even still interested in her after Blake let herself get a little cocky and smug? After all… Adam had always said her overconfidence was an unattractive quality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake and Yang are still hopeless.

Yang narrows her eyes from where she sits on her couch, elbows resting upon her knees as she presses her index fingers thoughtfully against her lips as she glared at her scroll, currently resting upon the coffee table in front of her. She can see the familiar logo of a popular online retail store on the screen, almost seeming to mock her.

_ Are you really going to order something you don’t need just to see her again? Are you actually going to try to get her to deliver to you six more times just to get her name?  _

“It’s not my fault she’s making it hard just to get her name.” Yang grumbles, flopping back against her cushions and crossing her arms with a pout. “She didn’t  _ have  _ to be that- that cocky and- and hot and-“ Yang’s voice tapers off into a flustered squeal as she recalls the way the delivery driver’s amber eyes had almost seemed to shift to burning gold as she winked at Yang over her shoulder with that  _ damn coy smile on her face. _ “Ugh. I have to get her name,  _ at least.” _

With that, Yang reaches for her scroll and orders a simple windowsill planter kit; absentmindedly smiling as she chooses sunflowers. 

Obviously it was because they were her favourite flower and had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that they reminded her of the delivery driver’s eyes.

  
  


* * *

“You look like you’re about to die.”

“Oh, if this is death, then the grim reaper is welcomed to take my soul.” Blake mutters, her eyes not once leaving the screen of Ilia’s scroll. 

She purposely ignores Ilia’s cackle and instead focuses on the video of Yang, her new favourite resident, and watches as the woman grins at camera and winks before gripping a pole, in what appears to be a train, and holding onto it as she lifts her body so that it’s parallel to the ground. Yang’s face shifts into a smug grin as several gasp from other commuters is heard and Blake can’t help but agree when a woman is heard muttering “Fuck.” 

“She’s good.” Ilia comments, smirking softly as she pulls her scroll away and Blake lets out an involuntary whine of annoyance. “Down, girl. Go thirst on your own scroll. Like… I love you to death but I don’t want your drool all over my screen.”

“Fuck you.”

“I would say that I’ll leave that for Yang but since you refused to give the poor girl your name, that seems unlikely right now.” Ilia teases, draping an arm across Blake’s shoulder and laughing softly when she huffs. “Oh, don’t pout. It probably gave you this cool and mysterious vibe. Soon, she’s going to realise that you’re nothing more than a bisexual, nerdy disaster that collects antique books.”

“Ilia!” Blake yelps, reaching behind her to grab a cushion and whacking Ilia in the face as she cackles. Blake grunts as Ilia retaliates immediately, hurling a pillow right back at her before standing and grinning down at Blake, a challenging flint in her eyes. “Shut up!”

“Make me!”

Blake growls playfully and grabs a cushion, brandishing it just as Ilia grabs one for herself. For the moment, Yang is pushed from her mind as she and her friend giggle and trade blows back and forth, eventually falling back onto the couch with uncontrollable laughter.

At least… all thoughts of Yang are pushed from her mind until later that night when she has no distractions and her mind wanders to a sheepish grin and pretty lilac eyes.

* * *

“Hey- oh! You the delivery woman that made my sister collapse into a gay heap.” 

Blake doesn’t know what she had been expecting when she knocks upon Yang’s door with a new parcel several days later… but it certainly isn’t the short girl with red ombré hair, who she recognises from RedLikeRoses’s TikTak account, grinning up at her, a mischievous glint in her silver eyes setting off multiple alarm bells in Blake’s head. 

“Uh… hi?” Blake says slowly, blinking in confusion as the girl leans against the doorway, much more successfully than Yang had. “I… have a parcel for Yang Xiao Long?”

“Sure, I’ll take it. That’s my sister.” The girl says with a small snort of laughter as she takes the parcel and gives Blake a sly smile. “So… does this count as a delivery towards my sister getting your name or does it only count if you actually see her?”

Blake steps back, cheeks burning and stomach fluttering as the girl (presumably Ruby, if Blake remembers correctly) snickers at her. Blake clears her throat roughly and readjusts her shirt, trying desperately to meet Ruby’s eyes firmly. “Uh… sure? It counts.” She shrugs nonchalantly, narrowing her eyes when Ruby hums thoughtfully. “What?”

“Nothing. Just… well, if you wanted to give her you name, you could have just done that. Your number woulda been great too.” Ruby says with a long suffering sigh, shaking her head slowly. “Probably woulda saved Yang’s wallet too.”

“Wait… come again?”

“Welp, I gotta go. See you later, byyyyyye!”

With that, Ruby closes the door, leaving a very confused Blake to blink at in a stunned stood before slowly making her way back to her van. She remains stationary for a long moment, her mind slowly processing the rather odd interaction with Yang’s sister before huffing quietly to herself.

“Woulda save her wallet?” Blake mutters, scrunching up her nose before it hits her; the mere idea causing her face to burn as she lets out a mildly flustered whine and lets her forehead fall against her steering wheel with a dull thunk.

Yang didn’t  _ really  _ go out of her way to buy more packages just so she could get Blake’s name…

Did she?

  
  



End file.
